Lost Hearts
by the girl who couldnt wait
Summary: not everyone believes in magic, at one point not even this man. Kurt was a 23 year old, openly gay man. Kurt had awoken suddenly because of a large clash in the kitchen, he was shocked to see a large blue police phone box, he raised his wand ready to strike. This is a Glee, doctor who and a little bit of Harry Potter crossover, please tell me what you think, I would Love it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a late night, the moon high in the sky. The town of Lima was pretty much quite, the town was pretty much dark, apart from the street lamps and lights shining out of closed curtains, this was the case for a little house 4th on the street. This house contained a man, who was washing his dishes, cooking himself diner and vacuuming the carpet. Well that isn't really what a man would do, especially all at once. This man could perform such.., such miracles because he was special, not everyone believes in magic, at one point not even this man.

Kurt Hummel of number 4, Privet Drive of Lima, had just finished washing the dishes 'ah so clean' he said as he stepped over the cord of the vacuum that was vacuuming the floor of its own accordance. He worked his way to the pot that was sizzling away on the stove, he was cooking pasta tonight. He stirred his food then left the kitchen, pulling out his wand and flicking it at the vacuum turning it off as he passed; he went to sit on the lounge. He again used his wand to turn on the TV, the volume was low and it was just on a random show, Kurt didn't take in what he was watching as it being on was just to cover the white noise of being home alone.

25 minutes passed, he became bored in the first five, and he had pulled out his iPhone and was just flicking around again not sure of what he was doing. The sound of the TV had finally drowned out completely, so he turned it off, he also turned off his phone and laid back placing the phone on his chest. Kurt Hummel was 23 years old, he lived alone in the town that he wished he had got out of when he finished high school, he had planned on moving to New York, but he was rejected from the school he applied for, so the young brown haired, brown eyed, well-built and openly gay man decided to stay where he was comfortable.

Kurt, another 10 minutes later was woken by a big clang and a strange noise that sounded like wind, but it was coming from the kitchen. He sat up he was frozen, a little scared, sure nothing real bad every happened in Lima but this still worried him. He finally figured out how to move again and he got up off the couch, his hair was messy from falling asleep and his clothes that he was wearing( black skinny jeans, a simple grey shirt, black and grey vest and a black scarf) were not settled right on his body, as he moved slowly to the kitchen he fixed his scarf correctly on his neck as he pulled out his wand, he wasn't quite sure why he was so worried he was a wizard, sure he wasn't that trained but he could still do a couple spells and this sure would confuse any unwelcomed visitors. As he turned the corner to the kitchen wand at the ready (even though he wasn't) he was shocked to see nothing but a big blue phone box, it wasn't any bigger than normal phone boxes but how the devil had it even gotten in here, just as he had let his guard down a little bit the door opened, which made Kurt jump and bring his wand back up and suddenly a man stepped out, he was very good looking even if he was a little raggedy, he had brown curly hair passed his ears, green, or where they gold, eyes, and he was wearing black suit pants, a stripped, ripped button up shirt, a greyish brown blazer, red braces and a red bow tie, this whole outfit was torn and old, except for one thing the bow tie. He looked quite tired and looked like he had just gone through battle. He was starring right at Kurt smiling, Kurt on the other hand still had his was raised and a look of horror and shock on his face, 'who are you and how did you get that thing in my kitchen' Kurt asked a little quieter than he had hopped, 'my names the doctor, and well' the man had not had time to finish his sentence however, as he had fallen to the ground with golden light coming out of his hand in beams, Kurt lowered his wand and bent down to help the man but wasn't sure whether to help him or not, but suddenly the light disappeared and the man was curled in a ball on the ground, he looked up at Kurt with sad eyes and asked 'could I please have some fish fingers and custard, it's my favourite'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a late night, the moon high in the sky. The town of Lima was pretty much quite, the town was pretty much dark, apart from the street lamps and lights shining out of closed curtains, this was the case for a little house 4th on the street. This house contained a man, who was washing his dishes, cooking himself diner and vacuuming the carpet. Well that isn't really what a man would do, especially all at once. This man could perform such.., such miracles because he was special, not everyone believes in magic, at one point not even this man.

Kurt Hummel of number 4, Privet Drive of Lima, had just finished washing the dishes 'ah so clean' he said as he stepped over the cord of the vacuum that was vacuuming the floor of its own accordance. He worked his way to the pot that was sizzling away on the stove, he was cooking pasta tonight. He stirred his food then left the kitchen, pulling out his wand and flicking it at the vacuum turning it off as he passed; he went to sit on the lounge. He again used his wand to turn on the TV, the volume was low and it was just on a random show, Kurt didn't take in what he was watching as it being on was just to cover the white noise of being home alone.

25 minutes passed, he became bored in the first five, and he had pulled out his iPhone and was just flicking around again not sure of what he was doing. The sound of the TV had finally drowned out completely, so he turned it off, he also turned off his phone and laid back placing the phone on his chest. Kurt Hummel was 23 years old, he lived alone in the town that he wished he had got out of when he finished high school, he had planned on moving to New York, but he was rejected from the school he applied for, so the young brown haired, brown eyed, well-built and openly gay man decided to stay where he was comfortable.

Kurt, another 10 minutes later was woken by a big clang and a strange noise that sounded like wind, but it was coming from the kitchen. He sat up he was frozen, a little scared, sure nothing real bad every happened in Lima but this still worried him. He finally figured out how to move again and he got up off the couch, his hair was messy from falling asleep and his clothes that he was wearing( black skinny jeans, a simple grey shirt, black and grey vest and a black scarf) were not settled right on his body, as he moved slowly to the kitchen he fixed his scarf correctly on his neck as he pulled out his wand, he wasn't quite sure why he was so worried he was a wizard, sure he wasn't that trained but he could still do a couple spells and this sure would confuse any unwelcomed visitors. As he turned the corner to the kitchen wand at the ready (even though he wasn't) he was shocked to see nothing but a big blue phone box, it wasn't any bigger than normal phone boxes but how the devil had it even gotten in here, just as he had let his guard down a little bit the door opened, which made Kurt jump and bring his wand back up and suddenly a man stepped out, he was very good looking even if he was a little raggedy, he had brown curly hair passed his ears, green, or where they gold, eyes, and he was wearing black suit pants, a stripped, ripped button up shirt, a greyish brown blazer, red braces and a red bow tie, this whole outfit was torn and old, except for one thing the bow tie. He looked quite tired and looked like he had just gone through battle. He was starring right at Kurt smiling, Kurt on the other hand still had his was raised and a look of horror and shock on his face, 'who are you and how did you get that thing in my kitchen' Kurt asked a little quieter than he had hopped, 'my names the doctor, and well' the man had not had time to finish his sentence however, as he had fallen to the ground with golden light coming out of his hand in beams, Kurt lowered his wand and bent down to help the man but wasn't sure whether to help him or not, but suddenly the light disappeared and the man was curled in a ball on the ground, he looked up at Kurt with sad eyes and asked 'could I please have some fish fingers and custard, it's my favourite'.


End file.
